creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Cold One
This is an account of a spirit/entity (presumed to be demonic) which I encountered a few years ago. There is nothing to my knowledge of resemblance to this entity. Over time, I have pondered what I should call him and came up with "The Cold One". A lot of the time I just call him "Cold" or "Spirit" or "Stick". I live in a rural area in West Virginia. An area known for its history. My entire life I grew up exploring the woods and playing outside even at a young age. Sometimes I would see things in the distance, a dark, human shape being the most frequent, yet I would never see it for more than a few seconds. Growing up there and seeing spirits and strange oddities in those woods, I didn't make a big deal of it, and instead continued playing. This continued over the years. In my early teen-hood (14-15), it seemed that things were at their worst for me, and I found myself in a deep depression. THAT is when he got closer, still out of clear view, but always closer. For months things got stranger... I would hear scratching in my walls, tapping on my windows, frequent nightmares, I sensed something present with me, and a feeling of total darkness and cold in my heart. My spirit became void of pity, love, and all happiness Over time these "Symptoms" got progressively worse and, more aggressive. I lost sleep every night for fear of what may be there with me, just feet away. To top it off there was another, more sinister symptom: I would hear whispering echoing through my room at about 3:am I didn't understand a word as it was in a strange language and spoke very quickly. Through the few months it slowly drove me toward madness. The first REAL physical encounter was one night in my room. The moon was shining through my window into a corner in my room. The whispering was close and I suddenly woke up. I glanced over to the corner and the moonlight perfectly illuminated the face of a creature slumped down, merely five ft. from my bedside. The face was gray and void of life or movement, gray veins and muscle ran down it. Its mouth was but a small slit which remained closed and lacked any real nose to speak of. What impacted me the most was its eyes, Black hollow holes where the darkness seemed intensified by a thousand, just stared blankly, observing me. I lay all night looking into those black eyes, to afraid to move, to scream, to sleep. It seemed days, and the entire time I could feel nothing. My heart felt cold the inside of my body cold, I felt alone and emotionless (other than fear). For hours our eyes locked, then suddenly as the sun began to rise...he was gone, I blinked my eyes once, by mistake and...gone. I didn't see him again for months but the months after that instance, the other "symptoms" continued at a peaked intensity. Still no sleep. Life was all darkness. After that night all traces of love or compassion or happiness were gone. I felt that cold inside my heart...for so long... One night I was especially irritable. months of sleep deprivation, misery, and stress bore on me like weights. As I lay trying to ignore everything, the whispering, scratching tapping, I grew more angry. The loud crack of small stones or pebbles being thrown at the wall consisted at an even pattern that night and with each tap I grew more frustrated. Finally I jumped out of my bed with no fear and firmly said "Leave! Stop! I will fight you!" and began cursing at the entity. When I finally gained hold of myself everything was quiet for once. Then suddenly a loud bang against my wall. Then silence. After that night my six or so months of torture ended. the dark thoughts, the cold i felt, the emotionless life it all began to retreat. I have not suffered any of his "symptoms" since then. To this day, when I enter those deep forests near my home, I still can see him, although, he is never focused on me. Always doing his own thing walking aimlessly through the forest. Sometimes he acknowledged my presence, and gives me a glance. but those black dark eyes never bother me anymore, I sometimes nod my head as a greeting and he simply walks off. I feel we both have an understanding of each other. -MY STUDY OF THIS ENTITY- 1. Darkness follows him, in his presence there is no warmth or happiness. 2. He dwells in the woods of this area. 3. He looks gray in the face, black hollow eye sockets, veins and muscle exposed, slit mouth, and an outline of a nose. 4. His body is dark gray and a lot of the time black. You can make out the shape of ribs on his chest, but because of the color not much else, it seems darkness shrouds everything but his face. His arms are long and thin, like sticks, and his legs a bit longer. 5. He does not show up when multiple people are in the woods, nor does he appear in any kind of bright light, it's always the darker parts of the woods, and at a distance. (the closest I've seen him was about 80 ft. maybe a little less. (excluding in my room)). Category:Beings